The Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by KanjiofRai
Summary: This is a story that goes into the dark part of Moka's past. Moka's past is worse than you think. What if someone from Moka's past came back to get revenge? What if Moka couldn't stop them? What will Tsukune do to make sure Moka is alright? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Awareness

Chapter 1: Awareness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE AT ALL!

(Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever so cut me some slack if it totally sucks! Please review and tell me if I should continue! THANKS!)

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked into Youkai Academy for another year of learning and hanging out with his best friends; he couldn't wait to see Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Moka and Ruby again. Although Tsukune really wanted to see all of his friends again the person he truly came back for was Moka. She was so pretty but Tsukune didn't know how to tell her how he truly felt last year. "This year will be different" he told himself. "Im going to tell Moka how I feel right now!" As Tsukune was getting ready to confess all his feelings to Moka he saw her with a worried look on her face and she was looking behind her shoulder. Tsukune ran over to greet his best friend.

"Hey Moka its good to see you again!"

"Oh hey Tsukune same here!" Moka said as she gave Tsukune a big hug.

"Is everything alright Moka?" asked Tsukune noticing her starting to look over her shoulder again.

"Yea everything fine its just I feel like I'm being watched." Moka replied

Kurumu saw Moka and Tsukune talking to each other and thought to herself 'Tsukune is mine Moka and i'll prove it to you'. She ran over and grabbed Tsukune's head only to shove it into her chest like she did every time she saw him (you gotta admit its getting old x_x).

"Hey Tsukune miss me?" Kurumu asked as Tsukune was struggling to get air. He finally stopped struggling which Moka noticed while she was telling Kurumu to let him go.

"KURUMU HE'S NOT MOVING!" Moka screamed in terror.

"Oh no Tsukune please be ok!" Kurumu yelled as she panicked when Tsukune fell to the floor unconscious.

Yukari had just arrived at school and couldn't wait to cause more mischief and bring Moka and Tsukune. Her dream was to be a three way couple. Yukari shook her head to get out of her fantasy and looked up only to see Tsukune passed out, Kurumu running around in circles panicking, and Moka begging Tsukune to not be dead.

"What happened!" Yukari shouted

"Kurumu's breast trap made Tsukune pass out again." Moka replied

"Kurumu your so stupid when will you learn your massive breast don't do anything but get in the way of everything." Yukari said with a sneaky smile

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kurumu shouted as she tackled Yukari to the ground

"Man you guys are going at it again aren't you? When will you realize fighting over Tsukune is pointless because he's mine" Mizore said popping her head out from under a near by bush

"What the hell Mizore stop doing that" Kurumu said

Tsukune moaned on the ground as he was starting to come to.

"What happened…" Tsukune asked rubbing his head

"Tsukune your ok!" Moka cried with joy

"Ah Moka your crushing me!" Tsukune shouted as he was trying to survive Moka's embrace.

"Im so sorry Tsukune!" Moka said almost crying

Just then Moka noticed something moving behind her, but just when she turned around the strange shadow disappeared.

Moka was still cautious the rest of the day.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune returned to his room tired from the reunion he had with his friends. He was bummed about the fact that he passed out and didn't get a chance to talk with Moka. 'Oh well, theres still tomorrow' he told himself as he fell asleep

XXXXXXX

"Hmm Moka it seems you've changed quite a bit in the last few years, I should've came by earlier. Ha ha ha ha! I hope you haven't forgotten what you did to me because you will soon regret it!"

XXXXXXX

Hey thats chapter one for ya! Hope your interested in the strange person from Moka's past, I know this chapter was a bit boring and short but they had to meet up again and it was a way to get into the R+V mood so please review i look forward to the next chapter and i hope you do as well!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

Chapter 2: Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN R+V(ROSARIO VAMPIRE).

HEY GUYS! Last chapter was a bit boring right? I hope this one will be better and it will be longer for sure so enjoy the insanity of this chapter (see what I did there?)

XXXXXX

Moka was seriously starting to think someone was stalking her. Could it be Mizore trying to scare her? Or Gin being a pervert again? Whatever the case she wanted it to stop. Moka started to plan on how she would catch the stranger in the act when she noticed Tsukune walking to class and decided to join him to take her mind off the stalker.

"Hey wait up Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ran

"Oh hey Moka good morning!" Tsukune said happy to see her not looking over her shoulder today.

"Hi Tsukune good morning to you too"

'This is it today I'm going to tell her' Tsukune thought to himself

"Um Moka I've been wanting to te-" Tsukune managed before being tackled by Kurumu

"Hey Tsukune whatever you were going to tell Moka can wait can't it?" Kurumu purred

Tsukune gently pushed Kurumu away so he wouldn't suffocate again. Kurumu looked disappointed and was about to say something when the bell rang.

"See ya guys in class" Tsukune said

XXXXXX

"Good morning class I know we had our introductions yesterday but we have a new student who couldn't come last class so lets all welcome Katsumi Takeshi!"

The girl who entered the room made everyone gasp. She had long black hair, tan skin, and she wore sunglasses. That wasn't the part that made everyone surprised though, she was 13 or at least looked it.

"Oh look another kid genius, we needed more of those." someone said sarcastically.

"Hey now thats not way to act" said Ms. Nekonome angrily.

The new girl took no notice of all the strange looks she got and sat down in the seat at the very back of the room. Moka and Tsukune felt bad for her but soon enough she was smiling and answering Ms. Nekonome's questions. Several hours later class ended and Tsukune walked to the back of the room to greet the new student.

"Hey I'm Tsukune, nice to meet you Katsumi!" Tsukune said with a smile as he reached his hand out

Katsumi stared at his hand for a while before Tsukune felt awkward and put it down.

"So your smart like Yukari huh?" Tsukune asked desperate to end the awkwardness

"I guess so" Katsumi said as she walked away.

XXXXXX

Later that day Moka saw Katsumi walking to the dorms and decided to be friendly.

"Hey Katsumi hows it going, Im Moka Akashiya!" Moka said with a smile

Katsumi turned around looking very surprised, confused, and was it Moka's imagination or did she see angry as well? She stared at Moka for a while before speaking.

"H-hi Im Kats-sumi" She said cautiously putting her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, lets walk together" Moka shook her hand.

While they were walking Katsumi was constantly staring at Moka with what appeared to be disbelief. Finally they reached the dorms and Katsumi said bye before taking off as if in a hurry; leaving Moka thoroughly confused.

XXXXXX

Moka went to her room and reflected back on the day she had when all of a sudden she noticed someone in the corner of her eye, but when she turned around no one was there.

"Strange…" Moka whispered to herself

She carried on with her homework and getting ready for bed as if nothing happened when she heard a noise in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Moka asked

The noise stopped when she entered the room.

"Man this is getting creepy" She told herself

The night went on like this: Moka would hear a noise, then when she goes to check it out it stops.

XXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune saw Moka walking to class and joined her.

"Hey Moka good morn- Moka what happened to you!" Tsukune shouted seeing Moka completely unprepared for the day.

"Oh hey Tsukune I didn't get much sleep last night is all…" Moka replied almost passing out

"Moka you need sleep go back to the dorms I will tell Ms. Nekonome what happened

"No no Im fine really"

"Fine just get some sleep tonight ok?"

"Ok Tsukune I will"

As Moka and Tsukune walked into the class room they saw Katsumi smiling and looking quite pleased with herself for some reason. Before they could ask what she was so happy about Kurumu made her usually appearance followed by Yukari calling Kurumu a swine. Moka sighed and sat down after everything was over. Yukari seemed to be staring at Katsumi and a look of hatred was on her face.

XXXXXX

(Flashback of earlier, Yukari's thoughts)

"Good morning class I know we had our introductions yesterday but we have a new student who couldn't come last class so lets all welcome Katsumi Takeshi!"

"Oh look another kid genius, we needed more of those." someone said sarcastically.

'WHAT! IM THE ONLY KID GENIUS AROUND HERE!' Yukari told herself

'Prepare to be out smarted Katsumi and allow me to show you that only one of us belongs here, and thats me!' Yukari thought with a smile

(End of Flashback)

XXXXXX

"Class today we will be having a friendly competition, the right side of the classroom versus the left." said Ms. Nekonome

Yukari sat at the right, and Katsumi at the left. Yukari felt this was her time to shine, it was almost too perfect.

"Ok class please complete these puzzles on the bored"

Yukari worked as fast as she could and as accurate as she could, right when she was on the 3rd to last problem Ms. Nekonome said: "Well class it seems the left side won courtesy of Katsumi for finishing first!" She announced

Yukari's eye twitched. She was beaten, she had actually been beaten. She couldn't stand for this. Yukari had been humiliated, or so she thought because no one really cared, not even Katsumi. After Class Yukari confronted Katsumi

"Who do you think you are I was here first and I was the first kid genius so back off!" Yukari shouted

Katsumi didn't show any hint of emotion, she just walked away.

XXXXXX

Moka started to feel like she was being watched again, it was making her go crazy. The same series of events happened as the night before, yet again Moka got no sleep.

XXXXXX

The next day during class Moka fell asleep and had a weird dream. It was about her being attacked by her friends, but they weren't her friends, they just looked like them. Then her dream changed, she was in a store, and it kept changing each dream weirder than the previous one. As she was dreaming she kept making random outbursts during the lesson. It wasn't too long after that everyone started to notice

"Noo….don't hurt me…..Bananas….ahhh noo I only have a dollar!" Moka would mutter in her sleep

People started to laugh until she woke up screaming, thats when people started to get freaked out. The rest of the day she got weird looks and she could still tell she was being followed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and yelled:

"ENOUGH WHO'S FOLLOWING ME!"

She got some more weird looks before she ran into the dorm and dove face first into her bed.

"How can this day get any worse!" she asked herself

**"Well you could lose all your friends"** A voice suggested

"Ahhhhh! Who said that!" Moka screamed

**"Who do you think"**

Moka slowly looked down at her rosary

"Oh its just you…Hey what do you mean I could lose all my friends?"

"I mean your acting like a mental patient, calm down your starting to even scare me and I don't scare easy."

"Its not like Im choosing to act like this, jeez who knew you could be this mean" Moka said sticking her tongue out

"At least Im not acting like Im 4 years old"

"Who you callin 4 years old!"

"You dummy"

"Hey!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, punch me? News flash Im you!"

"Grrrrrr….Shut up!"

"I will when you do cotton candy head"

Moka argued with herself for another hour or so before falling asleep, it was the first night she was able to sleep for two days.

XXXXXX

"How'ed you like my tricks Moka? Believe me there is much more to be worried about, my master plan is already underway."

XXXXXX

I know this chapter started a little weird but I hoped you liked it! Please review I need more feedback!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

HEY GUYS! Welcome to another chapter of The Past Comes Back to Haunt you! You know only two of you out of 91 have commented and I would really love more comments because it helps me write. On that note I would like to give a shout out to Catyz101 and Tiggah for being the only people who care enough to review. I would also like to give a shout out to saeko_killer from fanpop for the moral support! Thanks to my 3 biggest fans I can continue to write!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE OR EVANESENCE!

XXXXXX

It was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and all the students had a smile on their faces. Don't worry everyone, this is about to change.

XXXXXX

"Good Morining class isn't it a beautiful day? Its so beautiful that we are just going to relax today instead of having class! Go ahead and chat with your friends!" Ms. Nekonome announced.

"YAAAAYYY HOOORAY" The whole class yelled.

Kurumu decided to go chat with Tsukune(Oh Kurumu your so predictable…..)but the other girls seemed to have the same idea. Katsumi, as always, sat alone and kept quiet. People were starting to pick on her for being so isolated, but she didn't care the least bit. All she did when there was free time was draw while listening to Evanescence. Tsukune and the gang felt kinda bad for her so they walked over. (If you guys haven't noticed by now Katsumi is a loner, and what do loners hate the most? people not leaving them the hell alone!)

"Hi Katsumi!" They all said

"Oh look its those cheery idiots again, better play nice" Katsumi told herself.

"Hi, hows it going?" Katsumi said not even looking up from her drawing

No one could tell what it was yet but whatever it was would turn out very detailed. The gang tried chatting with Katsumi for a while. Tsukune and the others thought things were going great but all they were doing was pissing Katsumi off. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and said:

"Look guys I get your trying to be nice and all but you're truly idiots if you haven't realized by now I like to be alone" She said

Tsukune and the others looked thoroughly disappointed and walked away.

"Jeez someone needs to teach that kid a lesson" Mizore said popping head out of the air vent above them

"OH MY GOD MIZORE! STOP BEING A WIERDO AND WALK INTO A ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Kurumu shouted

"I would if I were normal but as you can see I am not, I am a stalker and proud of it too." She retaliated

"Glad to see you admit it." Kurumu smiled

"Guys cut it out we do need to teach that jerk a lesson!" Yukari said

"I guess we do…" Moka said quietly

Katsumi raised an eyebrow in her seat.

"Idiots, I can hear you ya know." Katsumi said to herself

XXXXXX

The next day the gang was trying to think of a way to prank Katsumi. They eventually came up with a good one. The bell rang and class started. Yukari couldn't help but giggle raising some eyebrows in the room. Katsumi finally entered, sat down in her seat, turned on her music, and screamed. Not only was her volume set to maximum but rap started to play. Katsumi hated rap.

"Is something wrong Katsumi?" Ms. Nekonome asked

Katsumi looked surprised and replied "No no Im fine…"

She then opened her sketch book and her face turned pale, then red. Her sketches, her drawings, her art. Ruined. Katsumi had enough. She knew who was responsible, so she stood up, walked over to Tsukune's desk, and punched him square in the face.

"Jerk." she said before walking out the classroom.

XXXXXX

The next day Kurumu and Yukari were trying to come up with a retaliation prank because Katsumi crossed the line punching poor Tsukune in the face. "Moka is lucky" Kurumu thought "she got to take care of him."

"So should we humiliate her? Maybe when she walks into the room have a bucket of liquid fall onto her head, what kind of liquid we shall decide later" Yukari suggested

"Oy speaking of liquids I have to go to the bathroom!" Kurumu said as she ran to the girls bathroom.

When Kurumu came back she said:

"Sorry about taking so long, what were we talking about again?"

"Oh Kurumu do you even have a brain in the thick skull of yours? We were talking about ways to prank Katsumi."

"Right. Sorry for the confusion"

Yukari thought it strange Kurumu apologized and used the word confusion. She shook her head and decided to leave it alone.

XXXXXX

Class had started on a Friday morning. Katsumi didn't show up, which made the gang(I don't like this word, gang it doesn't suit them. Any suggestions?) feel pretty bad. After class everyone left except Kurumu saying she would catch up but never did.

XXXXXX

A blood chilling scream filled the school. Questions arose but answers did not. It took a while to locate the scream but they soon found out that it came from Ms. Nekonome who was clearly traumatized. She had claw marks all over her and the classroom was a mess.

"C-cla-claws a-and w-wi-wing-wings" she muttered

"Who did this to you?" Tsukune asked

"K-kur-Kurumu...…"

Everyone stared at her with disbelief. Kurumu had done this? Impossible. They must clear their friend's name! This was clearly a misunderstanding

XXXXXX

Kurumu walked into the janitor's closet at the school

with a huge grin. She opened the door and her smile widened.

"I would say that went well, wouldn't you Kurumu?" She said to the figure in the closet

"HA HA HA HA! Revenge is so sweet."

XXXXXX

Damm that's some creepy stuff right there huh? Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 is on its way as well! Please review, if you do I would be glad to give you a shout out!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	4. Chapter 4: Say what

Chapter 4: Say what…

Hey guys! I would to give another shout out because I love you guys on Fanpop! You are all so supportive! Special thanks to Tiggah and saeko_killer! Now Im going to ask nicely one last time, Review please!

XXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO!

I would like to start of today's chapter with a little quote which I will now put at the beginning of every chapter. Enjoy:

"**Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them and you have their shoes." - Jack Handy (BEST QUOTE EVER RIGHT!)**

XXXXXX

Last time on this very awesome story:

_Kurumu walked into the janitor's closet at the school_

_with a huge grin. She opened the door and her smile widened._

_"I would say that went well, wouldn't you Kurumu?" She said to the figure in the closet _

_"HA HA HA HA! Revenge is so sweet."_

_XXXXXX_

Everyone in the school was very confused, Kurumu had done this? Impossible. Completely impossible. They had to confront her and ask her what happened. The, um group set off looking for their missing member (I like group better =D).

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the janitor's closet were two Kurumu's, wait a second TWO KURUMU'S?

"I bet your wondering what is going on right now aren't you Kurumu." said the Kurumu who was laughing earlier (Me - Hell yes we all are!)

"MMM MM!" said the tied up and gaged Kurumu, who was gaged and couldn't form a word.

"Oh yes I suppose you are." said Kurumu 1 as she sat down next to Kurumu 2. (anyone else as confused as me?)

"You see after that little prank I just had to get revenge, and I had to do it my way." said Kurumu 1 changing back to her original form, Katsumi. (Hell naw, its Katsumi! And sorry I keep interrupting wont happen again!)

"So Kurumu I am going to let you go, but not before you take your medicine." Katsumi said giving Kurumu a shot that rendered her unconscious.

"You see in order for my revenge to fully take place I cant have you going around telling people what happened now can I? This shot erases your memories of tonight and replaces them with memories of attacking Ms. Nekonome. Ha ha ha! I love this!"

XXXXXX

Tsukune and the others searched the whole school for Kurumu before they finally found her passed out by the janitor's closet.

"Kurumu? Kurumu! Wake up Kurumu!" Tsukune said shaking her shoulder

"Mmmm? Huhh? Tsukuuune is that you?" Kurumu replied rubbing her eyes.

"Ya hey Kurumu. Um we all have something to ask you…"

"Hmm what is it?"

"Did you attack Ms. Nekonome?"

Suddenly Kurumu's eyes widened. She started to freak out and finally responded but in such a quiet tone no one heard her.

"What?" Moka asked

"Yes…" Kurumu whispered

"Say what…" Everyone said in unison

XXXXXX

(So guys I was going to stop here cause Im really tired but I decided to continue…)

XXXXXX

"Yea I attacked her" Kurumu whispered sounding ashamed

"WHY!" Everyone shouted in unison (gotta love that unison)

"I don't know! The last thing I remember before attacking her is telling Yukari I was going to the bathroom!" Kurumu screamed

Everyone turned to Yukari for an explanation. She seemed to be day dreaming and all of a sudden noticed the numerous stares she was getting and snapped out of it.

"Erm yes she did say that, what Im curious about is what she did for the rest of the day?" Yukari suggested eager to turn the attention away from herself. It worked. Everyone turned to Kurumu again.

"What?" She asked

"Well what did you do that day?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know! I walked into the bathroom then I guess I blacked out."

"Well if you blacked out you couldn't have done it right?"

"Well she could've done it without knowing." Yukari suggested

"Not helping Yukari." Kurumu scolded

"Sorry Im just saying."

The group kept debating on Kurumu's innocence when they say Katsumi walk passed them grinning. Now I know they aren't the smartest but if your friend had black outs then was accused of attacking a teacher wouldn't you think your enemy is responsible? Well they did. It made some sense.

"Now we know who's framing you. But how did she do it?" Tsukune asked

They all stood there wanting answers….

XXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"Arrrgh how could I be so careless? I was so happy about my victory I let my guard down! Wait…I can make this work in my favor…" Katsumi told herself.

XXXXXX

Yo peeps I put a cliff hanger there on purpose. I want you to review. You don't review. You not reviewing=No chapter 5 where everything is explained! Capish? Well I hope you liked it! and again I ask,

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 5: The Last Piece of the Puzzle

Yo peeps! Sorry chapter 5 took so long but Ive had a lot on my plate. Anyways I saw that someone reviewed! Thank you so much heero! Heres the chapter I promised and it will start out confusing but then everything comes together…

"Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them and you have their shoes."

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever as much as I want to own Rosario Vampire.**

**XXXXXX**

Katsumi paced in her room trying to figure out how to make this unfortunate setback work to her advantage. She knew it could somehow but didn't know how.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to do this?" she shouted to herself

Then it hit her, wait did you think she finally figured it out? No, a rock hit her silly! The rock knocked her out and she fell into a deep sleep…

"Mmm what the heck, what hit me" she said as soon as she woke up

"Well whatever did I have to thank it! I finally know how to make them all pay!"

XXXXXX

The group walked over to the dorms eager to find out everything they could about Katsumi. Hoping she wasn't in her room they picked her lock and entered. Lucky for Katsumi she could hear them before they opened the door and ran to hide.

"It doesn't look like anything is out of the ordinary." Tsukune pointed out

"Well keep looking, that little brat will pay for framing me!" Kurumu shouted

Katsumi chuckled silently to herself. "Those people are so dumb" she thought to herself "Oh moka what are you doing hanging around them? Thats not the Moka I knew."

While Katsumi was in deep thought Moka noticed something behind the dresser where Katsumi was hiding. When Katsumi saw Moka approaching she freaked out and blew her cover.

"Damn it not again!" she screamed

"Hey what the hell are you doing spying on us like that!" Kurumu responded

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing! May I remind you, you broke into MY room."

"Well you framed me for a crime I didn't commit!"

"Got any proof you dirty swine?"

"YOU LITTL-" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards Katsumi with her hands ready to choke the 1st year to death. Katsumi cut her off with one swift kick to the jaw. She instantly fell unconscious.

"That'll teach you to mess with a vamp-" Katsumi quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"What! Your a vampire? That explains the strength but not how you framed Kurumu." Moka stated

"Thats something I like to call the element of surprise." She smirked

"Well now that we got you confessing on a tape recorder I think we should leave." Yukari said

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, but no ones eyes were as wide as Katsumi's. How did Yukari know she would be here?

"Well you can either tell us everything or we could give this to the headmaster." She taunted waving the tape around.

Katsumi growled then sighed.

"Um…Well you see…I erm…" she stuttered

"Why don't you start by telling us why you came here?" Yukari suggested "It seems like you've been secretive from the start."

"I came here to find…someone…" she said

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter.."

"TELL US"

"FINE I CAME HERE TO FIND MOKA JEEZ!"

Every stood there stunned then looked at Moka.

"Moka is there something you need to tell us?" Tsukune asked

"I just met her how did she know me?" she asked

Katsumi suddenly took an interest to the ceiling.

"Katsumi…" Everyone said

"Yes?"

"Why were you looking for Moka?"

Katsumi opened her mouth then thought better of it.

"Listen if your going to turn that in just do it already, I have nothing more to tell you." she stated then jumped out the window

"Wow she must really wanna keep her relationship with you a secret." Tsukune pointed out

XXXXXX

"I shouldn't have said anything in the first place, who cares if i get expelled? I think in truth all I wanted to do is tell Moka the truth." Katsumi sighed "Oh Onee-sama why don't you remember me?

XXXXXX

What an awesome chapter. Im proud of myself. Anywho R&R please!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	6. Chapter 6: Backstory

Chapter 6: Backstory

Hello all! After posting chapter 5 I decided to get right on chapter 6! This chapter is all about Katsumi and her story. Please don't be annoyed by my choice in not including anything about Moka and Tsukune because next chapter is gonna be all about them and their crazy relationship! LSM Well she's not a kook rip off, kook still exists but she doesn't come to yokai. You will see they have two very different intensions. Theres more than meets the eye, wait and see. Also thanks for the review! Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER OWNED ANY SUCCESSFUL TV SHOW IN MY LIFE AND I CERTAINLY DONT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE!**

"Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them and you have their shoes."

XXXXXX

She walked onto the beach and sat down near the water. It was almost her birthday, two more days then she would be seven years old. Then she noticed a shadow next to her and looked up. Immediantly she jumped up battle ready then lowered her fists. The girl that had snuck up on her had silver hair, red eyes, and a strong aura.

"Um hi?" She offered

"Who are you?" The mysterious girl asked

"Who are you?"

"I asked first"

"My name is Katsumi Sayomi, I live in Sayomi Manor the big mansion right over there, and you are?"

She thought about it for a second then said:

"Moka Akashiya of the Akashiya household, nice to meet you."

"Yea"

The two started to talk and instantly became friends. Thats when a woman with brown hair and a green dress walked over and told Moka they had to go.

"But mom I don't want to! Katsumi and I are hanging out!"

"No we have to go now…wait your name is Katsumi, Katsumi Sayomi?"

"Yes ma'am" Katsumi answered

The woman looked as though she were going to hug Katsumi. Then she whispered something in Moka's ear that made her cry.

"Katsumi I cant hang out with you ever again." she said as she ran off with her mom following behind. Katsumi felt really sad but decided to hide it by returning home and telling her family about it. That always made her feel better.

"Mom, Dad Im home!" She shouted "I have something to tell you!"

"What is it dear?" her mom asked when Katsumi entered the dining room

"I met a girl today her name was Moka Akashiya but her mom told her that we couldn't play together anymore" she said pouting

"Akashiya?" her mom asked wide eyed

"Yes? why?"

"Katsumi I want you to stay away from them, they are our rivals for strongest vampire family"

"But Moka is so nice!"

"Katsumi go to your room, you are not allowed to leave without an escort."

"But mom!"

"No buts go _now._"

That tone told Katsumi not to argue, so she sulked up to her room, plopped on her bed, and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

(So I was gonna stop here but I thought better of it =D)

XXXXXX

_One year later, Katsumi is 8 and Moka is 10_

She walked down to the beach like she did everyday but this time decided to go a few hours earlier. When she climbed over the hill she saw someone already there.

"Hey there!" She shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth

The person turned around and both kids gasped. It was Moka.

Katsumi's thoughts: If I go over there I will be in big trouble, but then again who would know?

Moka's thoughts: I better leave before someone catches me, but then again who will?

The two walked closer and closer until they were face to face, then hugged.

"Hey long time no see" Katsumi joked

"Yup, lets have a secret meeting place from now on ok?"

"Fine by me"

XXXXXX

They decided they're meeting place would be by a swamp not too far from their homes.

"Yay you came!" Katsumi jumped up and clapped

"And so did I" A voice said from behind Katsumi

"As did I" Another said from behind Moka

Both children looked thoroughly confused then turned around and gasped.

"Dad?" they both said at the same time

"Oh crap" Katsumi said

"I told you not to use that language!" her father shouted

"Sorry dad…"

"Um hi daddy…" Moka said looking at the ground

"I thought your mother and I told you to stay away from those sad excuses for vampires!"

Unfortunately for Issa Katsumi's father heard that and he challenged Issa in a duel, winner gets the other's home and honor. Issa accepted without a second thought, the battle was to take place at sunset at the beach.

"No daddy don't do it!" Katsumi pleaded

"Father this is not right" Moka argued

"Enough" Both fathers said then left

"Well this is a disaster huh?" Katsumi sat down on a tree stump and put her head in her hands

"Well are you going to just sit there or are you going to help me stop this!" Moka yelled

Katsumi slowly lifted her head

"You don't understand Moka, my father isn-" She winced like she wasn't supposed to say anything

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"My father isn't a vampire…"

"What are you talking about? How can that be! Wait, that means if we tell my dad the battles off!" Moka declared running towards the beach

"HEY MOKA DONT YOU PROMISED!" Katsumi ran after her

XXXXXX

"I have waited for this for so long Katsuo Sayomi"

"As have I Issa Akashiya"

The two monsters lunged at each other. Issa swiftly kicked Katsuo's stomach then tried to punch his back, but Katsuo grabbed his arm and threw him into a rock. The two went at each other for a long while until Katsuo bit Issa and punched him. All of Issa's power, his energy left him and he passed out.

"Hm. Issa you've lost your touch" Katsuo laughed

XXXXXX

Issa opened his eyes and saw Moka, Katsumi, and Katsuo.

"Ahh what happened?"

"You lost father"

"No ho-how c-ca-can that be!"

"No worries father he cheated because he is not a vampire!"

Katsumi and Katsuo's eyes widened. Katsuo scowled at Katsumi and Katsumi filled with rage. Why did she think she could trust her?

"What the hell Moka you promised!" She screamed

"Im sorry Katsumi but when my father's honor is on the line I cant just sit by and watch, please forgive me"

"No way Moka you'll pay for that!" She lunged at her former friend but Moka's reflexes kicked in and she hit Katsumi in the head.

"Ahhh!" Katsumi shouted before she passed out. **[Now don't start thinking Katsumi is a weakling. 1) She is two years younger 2) Katsumi isn't exactly a vampire and they are strong!]**

XXXXXX

That blow Moka struck left Katsumi in a coma. Trauma to the head. Moka and her mother visited her often.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Moka said in tears

"Its hard to tell Moka, its time for you to get home anyways"

"What about you Mother?"

"Im going to stay for a bit longer."

Moka knew not to argue so she left. Akasha looked at the wounded monster.

"Im so sorry Katsumi, if you ever get out of this I just want you to know that your my daughter"

XXXXXX

_4 years later_

Katsumi's eye lids fluttered open. Suddenly reality hit her, Akasha Bloodriver was her mother. How long had it been?

"Katsumi?" Her "mother" called "Thank god your awake!" Tears of joy ran down her face.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your not my mother so don't act like it" She said as she tried to get up

"Don't strain your- wait who told you that" Her voice clearly panicking

At this point Katsumi shakily took a step and started to walk around.

"My mom" she said before jumping out the window and ran away"

XXXXXX

Her mother wasn't really her mother and her ex-best friend's mom was? Her mind filled with all kinds of crazy thoughts. The only thing she knew for sure is that she had to see Akasha.

XXXXXX

Katsumi snuck around the Akashiya Household for a bit and finally got a hold of one of their servants.

"Where is Akasha?" she asked

"W-What who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, tell me where Akasha is"

"Well im sorry but Akasha Bloodriver was killed by Alucard four years ago"

_Four years ago? That cant be I-I saw her four years ago!_

"What day did this happen?"

"Well I imagine it happened a couple months after Moka's birthday"

_That explains it. I was punched a couple days after Moka's birthday, they must have visited me around that time._

"Where is Moka then?"

"Well she is at her highschool, Yokai Academy. She was sent off soon after Akasha's death"

Katsumi knocked out the servant and ran away determined to get her revenge on Moka. She could've helped! Maybe if she were there she could've saved her mother! But Moka had to put her in a coma for FOUR YEARS! No way in hell was she going to let her go for that.

XXXXXX

Ok so its over. If any of you did not understand I will make it simple: Katsumi met Moka when she was 7 Moka was 9 K? Now afterwards they are banned from seeing each other. They do, get in trouble, then their father's duel. Moka broke her promise making Katsumi attack her but it back fires. Katsumi was put into a coma for four years. Now I am following the manga and according to it different stuff happened at that time. According to my story I work my story into there and the rest is just forgotten by Moka, therefore Moka has no memory of Katsumi! In the comments I would like to re-address that Kokoa comment. Yes my character is similar to Kokoa, but in my story Kokoa doesn't come to Yokai. As for my plot is silly part, don't leave comments like that ill just end up sad. If you don't like my story move on, no need to discourage my spirits! One more thing, Im only writing this for three people: Random people who LIKE my story, plot, characters etc, Tiggah, and Myself. This story is my escape from the chaos in my life. As for the her not arriving till two years later part she was obviously getting stronger within that time. Thanks for reading, chapter 7 in underway, its about Moka and Tsukune so its my first attempt at romance. Chapter 8 is finding out what is Katsumi's other half? If you want chapter 8 to be 7 then tell me I will switch it around if your curious.

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	7. Chapter 7: The Memory No One Remembers

Chapter 7: The Memory no one Remembers

Hola! Sorry for not updating I have been really busy, I also started a Soul Eater fanfiction! Anyways, according to my oh so very loyal reviewer Tiggah the romance should start next chapter. So this chapter is about what Katsumi's Father is.

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I do not own Rosario Vampire nor any characters except Katsumi, Ill kill you if you steal my character =(**

**XXXXXX**

Long ago vampires were not the top of the monster food chain. You see another species of youkai were in control. The Daesobere. They were the ancestors to vampires, and very alike. There were only two things that separated them, their level of power and the ability to absorb other monster's life, power, and whole being. The Daesobere did not care who or what their hurt as long as they were strong. The vampires were sick of it and decided to rid them once and for all, it would be a hard fight but they had to try.

XXXXXX

Battle raged for ten years, it didn't make a difference to the vampires nor the daesobere for they didn't age a day nor get tired.

"Surrender now, its no use you will never win! We are your superiors and we shall stay that way, General Akashiya!"

"I will never back down, General Sayomi!"

The two went at it till most of their troops lay dead or badly injured. Each General was very strong, not to mention the strongest of their kind. The vampires were losing and at this rate there would be no more vampires left. Till one day a group of soldiers from the daesobere came over to surrender and offer their assistance.

"General Sayomi doesn't care about us, none of us! I want to return home to my children!" they said

"Very well, help us and you will have no harm done to you." General Akashiya declared

They started to fight once more but the vampires had a secret weapon. The Daesobere didn't see it coming and reacted too late.

"Retreat!" Sayomi yelled

All the troops retreated until they were safe.

"My son, Katsuo, please save our species I fear we have little time." Sayomi said to his son(he's around 10)

General Sayomi sent his son to go live amongst vampires who were unaware of the child's abilities because it showed no sign of difference. They had sealed his Daesobere powers.

"When you bear a child your memories and powers shall return to you."

XXXXXX

The fight had ended. There were no more Daesobere soldiers left, each and every one of them slaughtered by their own kind.

"Thank you General Akashiya, we can now return home!" the traitors exclaimed

"I cannot believe how stupid you are, you really think after all you've done they would welcome you? No it is safer and wiser to kill each and every one of your toxic species while we can!"

So the witch or should I say Daesobere hunt began and they didn't stop till each one was dead. The vampire's numbers were now lowered. They became a rare species over time.

XXXXXX

Hey so I know this is boring and short but I just wanted to say what they were :( Any who next chapters comin up, REVIEW

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

**Chapter 8: Author's Note**

**Hello! I am here to say with a heavy heart that I lost the will, inspiration, and time to write. This story however is not over! It just wont continue for about another month. Of course I could get a great idea all of a sudden. Also im writing a soul eater fanfic which is time consuming. Please don't hate just appreciate the chapters I have written. Like I said its not over, just temporarily suspended. **

**Take Care!**

**Love, **

**MysticLio**


	9. Chapter 9: Almost

Chapter 9: Almost

Alright so heres another chapter of The Past Comes Back to Haunt You! Before this chapter begins let me apologize for being so lazy about writing, I was nervous because this is my first TsukuneXMoka chapter and I didn't know how to write it! Ok like I said before, First MokaxTsukune chapter. Be nice with the comments. Enjoy =]

**Disclaimer: Let me just say this is the most annoying thing about writing a story but alas I must say that I do not own Rosario Vampire.**

**Italic: Thoughts**

**XXXXXX**

The group hadn't seen Katsumi since she jumped out the window, but soon enough they had forgotten the strange girl with a lot of secrets. Normal life went on.

"Uh Moka, theres something I need to tell you" Tsukune said

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka said

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Soon enough the space between them disappeared and their lips were about to touch. Tsukune leaned in and-

RIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

"Moka…huh? Damn it!" Tsukune yelled waking up from his pleasant dream. Now to make that dream a reality.

School started and Tsukune decided to make his move.

"Uh Moka theres something I need to tell you." _So far so good Aono. Keep it up_

"Yes Tsukune?" _Oh god this is just like the dream! I hope it ends the same!_

"I-" Tsukune was interrupted by a certain succubus.

"Kurumu!" Moka screamed

"Whatever you were going to tell Moka why don't you tell me instead? Im much hotter than that blood sucker!" Kurumu said caressing Tsukune's head

"Ugh Kurumu give it a rest!" Moka grabbed Kurumu and the cat fight began

"Hey wait I wanna join in!" Yukari shouted

"Me too." Mizore said

"Now now girls no need to fight!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They all shouted

_Nope, this is nothing like my dream._

XXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter, I am havin writers block.

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	10. Chapter 10: Should I?

Chapter 10: Should I?

**Hey everyone! This is an authors note asking should I end this fanfiction story or continue. I feel like its dying and Im not getting many reviews so that makes me a bit sad. Its had a good run so if you feel I should quit please Pm me or review saying it and do the same if you want me to continue. Thank you all for reading if this is truly the end.**

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Im so sorry for the delays and what not. This story will be on hiatus until further notice due to the fact that I made a bad choice in trying to juggle three stories. I will most likely randomly update if I get the chance. Im going to try and finish one of my Soul Eater stories before continuing this story so I don't run it to the ground. Thank you all for your support


End file.
